


Teeth

by mitigates



Series: Songfics [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Blood Loss, But Hinata is kind of okay with it, But Hinata kind of likes it, Idk what to tag this as, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Oikawa is a murderer, Oikawa kidnapped Hinata, Part 3, Riding Crop, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: "You rolled your head back, cracking your neck, then letting it fall forward. You were getting attached and that wasn’t okay. You leaned back against the counter and drummed your fingers against the smooth surface.You needed to kill him."Tooru remembers the first night he and Hinata spent together as he realizes there's one thing he needs to do: He has to kill Hinata.(Part 3 of the Hinata/Oikawa Stockholm Syndrome)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Songfics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800937
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the OiHina Stockholm Syndrome story. (takes place before "Like I Love You" and after "Away From The Sun") These don't really need to be ready together, or in order for that matter, each story just gives more detail and background. Thank you all. This is still going. :)

_ Some days, you're the only thing I know _

_ Only thing that's burning when the nights grow cold _

Hinata winced as he opened his eyes. He didn’t mean to complain but the night before  _ hurt _ . It hadn’t hurt like that before, not in the...134 days that Hinata had been living with you. Hinata sat up and cradled his injured hand with his uninjured one. He tried really hard not to make a big deal out of it the night before, but he had a strong feeling that it was broken. He was worried you would be mad. Above everything, Hinata didn’t want to disappoint you. He tried to flex his fingers and had to bite back a scream. He tasted iron in his mouth and knew he bit down too hard. It was definitely broken. What was he going to do? You didn’t mind if Hinata roamed around the house but he preferred that Hinata do it when you were both awake.

Hinata crept toward his door and poked his head out in the hallway. Maybe he could find something to at least make some kind of splint. You had said he could have the night off from any activities so he could just hide in his room and hide his hand. He crept down the stairs slowly, you were a light sleeper. He found himself in the kitchen looking around for something to turn into a makeshift medical device. He took in a shuddering breath as the pain jolted through his hand. 

He couldn’t find anything. He slumped against the small space between the water cooler and the cabinet and tried to disappear into the darkness.

You heard him get up. You heard his shuffling around in his room, grunting about something. You heard him try to be quiet as he went down the stairs but the 9th step always creaked and he was also sniffling. He was trying to hide it, but he was definitely upset about something. You thought back to last night. He didn’t seem too upset when you put him to bed. You thought the two of you had fun. Or maybe it was just you having fun, but there was something extra special about the way Hinata's eyes stayed bright and he smiled at you through his tears and cries of pain.

_ Can't look away, can't look away _

_ Beg you to stay, beg you to stay, yeah _

You went toward the third bedroom first where you two had been the night before and looked around. You had already cleaned everything. There wasn’t any blood to clean, thank goodness, but there was a lot of sweat and spit on the floor when you were done. You picked something metal out of the trash can and thought back to the night before as you cradled the black handcuffs between your fingers. 

At one point you did yank him down from where he was hanging from the ceiling, but one of his hands slid right out of the cuff. You examined it closer than you did last night, you just assumed that they broke and that was why he fell. He didn’t make a noise of objection showing that he was in any more pain than usual, he was still smiling at you so you continued.

You fiddled with the locking mechanism and realized that the hand cuffs were not broken, but Hinata’s hand probably was.

You dropped them to the floor as you rushed downstairs, nearly tripping as you jumped down the last few. “Shoyo? Love, where are you?” You followed the quiet sniffling and something tugged at your chest when you realized he was down there by himself sobbing. You squatted down in front of the small space he had pushed himself into. “Shoyo…” You put your hand on his knee and he flinched, but not in a way that he used to when you first started.

“Tooru- I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Hinata roughly wiped his eyes with his uninjured hand and tried to smile through the pain, but for the first time, he couldn’t. “I’m sorry, I think- I think-” He started to sob again. “It really hurts, Tooru.”

You put both hands under his knees and pulled him out of his hiding spot. “Shoyo-”

“I’m so sorry!” Hinata cried out. He tried to hide the injured appendage behind his back.

“Stop. Now.” Your voice was stern. Hinata stopped moving completely, bowing his head. “Let me see your hand, Shoyo.” He held his hand out, unable to stop it from shaking. It was absolutely broken. It was heavily bruised, it was most likely a broken metacarpal and proximal phalanx in his thumb. You gripped his hand by his wrist and motioned for him to stand. He had stopped sobbing, stopping sniffling, and just looked really guilty. You pushed your eyebrows together as you softly prodded his injury. It was going to take a couple of months to heal. Thankfully, you had all necessary medical supplies to properly set the bone so it would heal properly. You glanced down at Shoyo as he breathed deeply through his nose, trying not to cry.

You took your free hand and tilted his head up at you. His cheeks were stained with tears, his eyes were bloodshot, and his lips were chapped from breathing heavily. “Listen to me, okay?” He nodded. “This is not your fault. I will fix this.  _ You _ did  _ not  _ do this.”

Somehow the muscle bound ball of sunshine in front of him managed to smile. He always did.

_ Sometimes, you're a stranger in my bed _

_ Don't know if you love me or you want me dead _

Hinata was curled up in the bath, his knees tucked against his chest and you squeezed water out of the sponge and let the water drip down his back. You put a splint on his hand and wrapped it to keep it from getting wet. He accepted pain pills from you after a strong show of rare attitude that resulted in you glaring at him until he was on the floor with his head bent.

“Shoyo, do you know what your pain threshold is?”

“What do you mean?”

You grabbed a thick towel from the rack behind you. “Or rather...do you know  _ where  _ your pain threshold is?”

Hinata shrugged and hugged his knees tighter. “I think so.”

“Were you hurting last night?” You removed the stopper from the tub and watched him watch the water drain.

“Yes.” He whispered his response.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” You stood and held the towel out.

He looked up at you and you felt that familiar feeling of your chest tightening. “I just wanted you to finish. If you didn’t finish, you wouldn’t be happy.” He stepped out of the tub and into the towel, looking up at you as you wrapped the plush cotton around him. 

“If it’s too much for you, you need to tell me, okay? I will always stop if it's too much, Shoyo.” You deepen your voice in that way that makes him squirm and lower his eyes to the floor.

“Yes, Tooru.”

“Now get dressed. I’ll make breakfast. You can join me when you’re ready.”

You stood in the kitchen scrambling eggs, toasting bread, and frying fish. You watched the fish change color for longer than necessary and cursed when you burned it. “Shit.” You tossed the pan into the sink with more force than necessary and heard a soft yelp of surprise behind you. You gripped the edge of the counter and gritted your teeth, sighing through your nose.

“Tooru-?”

“Take your food and go upstairs. Now.”

Hinata was out of the kitchen in less than a minute.

You rolled your head back, cracking your neck, then letting it fall forward. You were getting attached and that wasn’t okay. You leaned back against the counter and drummed your fingers against the smooth surface.

You needed to kill him.

_ Push me away, push me away _

_ Then beg me to stay, beg me to stay, yeah _

You invited Hinata into the basement that night. He was nervous, more nervous than he had been since the first time you told him your rules and he said there with wide eyes, listening intently. He didn’t say a word though and that just made you more frustrated.

It wasn’t until you heard him choke back a sob as you dragged your favorite dagger across his back. You pressed in enough that he would think you were cutting him but not enough to actually do so. You pressed too deep at the end and watched the miniscule droplets of blood seep out of the thin red line. It was only a couple of inches long, it wouldn’t need stitches or anything other than a band-aid. Why were you thinking of giving him a fucking band-aid? You brought him in here to get rid of him. Not to break him then make him all whole and healed again.

Fuck.

(...But he was being so good.

Nobody else that you’ve had before was ever as good as Shoyo Hinata. Not even close.

Not the first girl. Not the second. Not the third or fourth or fifth. Definitely not the sixth.

But you knew that it wasn’t going to last. It couldn’t. It shouldn’t.)

Fuck.

You screwed your eyes shut and started swinging the dagger recklessly. Hinata’s gasps fill the room. You swung and swung and swiped and swiped and pushed out every intrusive thought telling you to stop swinging the dagger.

_ Call me in the morning to apologize _

_ Every little lie gives me butterflies  _

Hinata’s first night in the house was a bit rocky and when you say rocky, you mean rockier than a fucking mountain in the damn Appalachians. He was amazed at the space that the house had, the basement that you hadn’t finished setting up, the three bedrooms that you had finished setting up, the large backyard. He didn’t seem to be concerned at all that there wasn’t a neighbor in sight. He didn’t mention the padlocks on the front door and the backdoor. He didn’t say a word about the padlock on the basement door. He didn’t say a word about the ropes hanging above your bed. He didn’t seem concerned about anything other than the fact that he had somewhere to stay and someone to stay with.

Hinata spun around, smiling excitedly. “Tooru! This is- wow, this is- this is- wow!” Hinata threw his hands in the air, exuding pure happiness.

You tried to bite back the smile tugging at your mouth but you couldn’t fucking help it. Damn this kid. “How old are you, Shoyo?”

“I’m 19!” Hinata jumped up on the counter, sitting on it.

You narrowed your eyes slightly. Your eyes only made the slightest twitch and Hinata jumped off of the counter, bowed his head slightly and apologized. Interesting. “I remember you saying you have rules?”

It was a question. You nodded. “Come sit. We can discuss them.” Hinata followed you into the living room and waited for you to sit down first. You motioned toward the loveseat across from you and he sat, obediently. “I do have some rules in no particular order. 5 of them or so.” You’d never really counted them before, just recited them. Repeatedly. “You go outside one day a week.”

Hinata nodded. You noticed a twitch in the corner of his mouth. He wanted to frown at that which made sense. He was living outside. He had a deep tan. However, neither of those things were exactly by choice so Hinata would most like grow to be fine with one day a week.

“Do you have any questions about that?”

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows together as he thought about it. He scratched his chin. “No. I don’t think so. I think I’d rather hang out with you anyway and we can do that inside.”

You grunted in response. “You sleep in your own bedroom.”

Hinata frowned a little more obviously, but quickly replaced it with what he probably thought was his concentration face. He nodded.

“You do  _ anything _ that I say.” You enunciated the word ‘anything’ as much as you could.

Hinata nodded.

“If you want to leave, you tell me.”

“Why would I want to leave?” Hinata blurted out, his cheeks flaming with a bright blush.

You laughed softly and humorlessly. “Just remember, you tell me.” You repeated. He nodded. “You also tell me if you need anything. Anything at all. That pretty much covers it.”

Hinata frowned again. 

You tilted your head slightly at him. “Shoyo?”

“You said there were 5 rules.”

“Ah, I did.” You leaned forward, your elbows resting on your knees, your chin against your palm. “You are mine.”

“That’s a rule?”

You nodded. “An important one.”

“Okay. I am yours, Tooru.”

That shouldn’t have excited you, but it did.

_ Something in the way you're looking through my eyes _ _  
_ _ Don't know if I'm gonna make it out alive _

“Do you have any questions for me, love?” You asked as you came to a standing position in front of him. You towered over him, whether he was sitting or standing.

He craned his neck to look up at you. He shook his head after a few beats. “Not right now. Can I still ask if I have questions later?”

“Sure you can. Let’s get started.”

“Started? With what?” Hinata asked, you didn’t answer. He followed you to the third bedroom. His eyes widened when he stepped inside. The room was dark, the window having been removed during your remodel of the house. The walls were dark. The bedding was dark. The dressers were dark. “Is this my room?”

“No, love. This is  _ our _ room.”

Hinata seemed happy with that answer. You watched him take a mental catalogue of everything in the room, running his fingertips over the soft comforter. “Do we sleep in here- Oh no, no, I’m sorry. This isn’t my bed. It’s our bed, right?” He narrowed his eyes, just barely, at the fabric.

His smile was fucking infectious. You nodded, hiding your own. “Correct.”

“I’m ready to get started.” Hinata said as he stood at the edge of the bed.

“We will start with something light today. You stepped toward him, brushing past him as you headed toward the closet. “Remember the rules, Shoyo.”

“I remember, Tooru. I remember that I am yours!” Hinata seemed excited. You had a feeling that emotion was going to ebb.

It did the moment you produce the variety of riding crops that you had hanging just inside the closet. You tapped your chin as you decided which one to start with. You glanced over your shoulder at Hinata. He was waiting eagerly from his kneeling position at the end of the bed. His eyes roamed over the red crop that you chose, the emotions that his face went through were almost comical.

“Do you know what this is, Shoyo?”

“I think so.”

“Do you want to pick something else?”

“Whatever you want is fine.”

You smirked at him. “Take off your shirt.” He pulled it off and set it neatly to the side. 

_ Fight so dirty, but your love's so sweet _

The first touches were light, not gentle, but light. You dragged the soft leather tail of the crop across his shoulders, letting him get a feel for it.

_ Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth _

The touches increased in strength as you tested his responses. You tapped it against his thighs any time he slouched. After a sharp hit against the back of his leg, he didn’t slouch again.

_ Late night devil, put your hands on me _

After a sharp hit to the back of his shoulder, he winced. He drew in a quick sharp breath but he didn’t sway from his position.

_ And never, never, never ever let go _

You swung the crop in front of him, the sound of it whipping through the air was music to your ears. You brought it down against his left forearm. He stiffened and dropped his eye contact.

_ Fight so dirty, but your love's so sweet _

You grazed his chin with it lightly, bringing his eyes back up to yours. You brought it down against his right forearm, the welt almost immediately popping up as a new addition on his skin.

_ Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth _

Hinata’s skin was flawless. Freckles dusted his back and shoulders from days spent in the sun. They reached across his neck, a few sprinkled on his cheeks. His skin was free of any marks, no scars or tattoos. He was the perfect canvas and you wanted to  _ ruin _ him.

_ Late night devil, put your hands on me _

_ And never, never, never ever let go _

You helped him into his room that night after an epsom salt bath. His skin didn’t react as easily as you thought it would. He only had 6 welts to show for it, three on one arm, one on his left shoulder and two on the back of his thigh. They looked like pretty little violent bursts of skin against the paleness where the sun hadn’t kissed him. You disappeared downstairs and came back with hot and cold compresses. 

He reached for them but you held them out of reach. He looked like he was going to cry. 

“These aren’t that bad, Shoyo.” You pointed out. They really weren’t. They probably hurt but him fussing over them wasn’t going to make that pain go away. Besides, it was your job to fuss. You held the cold compress against his shoulder. He melted against your touch.

“I can do it, it’s okay.” Hinata said quietly, not making a move to grab the compress.

“You will not, Shoyo. This is my job. You’ll let me take care of you.”

“But-”

“ _ Shoyo _ .” Your tone was a warning and he knew it. He simply nodded and let you take care of him. He fell asleep as you changed the compress from cold to warm. His thick eyelashes fluttered closed, making those small brown globes disappear.

_ And never, never, never ever let go _

“I’m going out.” You dropped your dagger to the floor and left Hinata hanging in the basement. His body had gone slack, you weren’t sure if he passed out or if he was dead. You didn’t bother checking. You left him down there and sped off in your car.

You needed to get this shit off of your chest. You needed to find someone else. You checked the bag that you kept under the seat and you crept into the city under the cloak of nightfall. 

Heavy breaths escaped your lips as you closed your eyes. You leaned back against the concrete wall and groaned. You felt better. You felt so much better. You were only slightly annoyed that there was blood on your favorite pair of sneakers but that was a small price to pay. You ran your fingers through your hair and glanced at the dying embers beside you. He was nothing more than a pile of ash. You emptied the metal trash can you burn him in and scattered the small remaining bon fragments. You got back into your car and drove home.

_ Some days, you're the best thing in my life _

_ Sometimes when I look at you, I see my wife _

The house was eerily quiet when you returned. You locked the padlock, threw your jacket across the couch, and stomped upstairs. You did  _ feel _ better but it felt like something was missing. You went straight to bed and stared at the ceiling for an hour.

You sighed loudly and went into the basement.

You stared at the body suspended from your ceiling. You narrowed your eyes at your intense proof of your undying indecision. 

Hinata’s skin was still pristine.

_ Then you turn into somebody I don't know _

_ And you push me away, push me away, yeah _

“Tooru?” His soft voice called out into the darkness. You stepped behind him, but didn’t respond. “Tooru, can I come down, please? It hurts.”

Faster than you ever meant to, you released Hinata from the bonds and caught him before he crumpled to the floor. His hands were a disturbing shade of red, the rope around his wrists having cut off some circulation. His legs were too weak to walk, he would fall to the floor if you released him. He probably wasn’t going to walk for a couple of days. His breathing was shallow. You held him against you for a moment to check his heart rate. It was a little slow.

You hooked your arm under his knees and lifted him. You carried him into your own bedroom and set him down against the soft satin sheets. You left the room and filled a basin with warm water. You got a fresh plush washcloth and went back into your room. You pulled his pants off, black joggers with lines of pineapples up the side that he insisted on. You ran the cloth across his body, across his aching joints and sore limbs. You cleaned him up and dressed his wound, just the small one on his back. His breathing was more even as he stared at the ceiling.

You sat on the edge of the bed and watched him. 

His eyes finally showed a sign of life, that distinct brightness returning to them. He looked around for a moment, looking for Tooru. Hinata smiled, his mouth stretching into a soft toothless grin, as he found you. “Thank you, Tooru.”

“For what?” You asked. He thanked you frequently and you always wondered why.

“Thank you for letting me stay. I know you don’t have to. I know you could find someone better, someone who complained less-” That day was the first day that Hinata complained and it didn’t even count as a complaint. He was so pliant and easy. “-but you chose to keep me. So thank you.”

_ Call me in the morning to apologize _

_ Every little lie gives me butterflies _

Tooru smiled back at Hinata. 

He didn’t mean to. Or did he? He probably did.

_ Something in the way you're looking through my eyes _

_ Don't know if I'm gonna make it out alive _

“You’ll sleep here tonight.”

“But-”

“Rules change.”

“i don’t-”

“ _ Shoyo _ .” You narrowed your eyes at him. He grinned at you and you shook your head lightly. He was probably going to be the death of you.

_ Blood on my shirt, rose in my hand _

_ You're looking at me like you don't know who I am _

_ Blood on my shirt, heart in my hand _

_ Still beating _


End file.
